neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain McGoFuckYourself
"I hate because fuck you asshole." -MGFY Biography Captain McGoFuckYourself, as he claims, has been aware of the Hatemonger entity since birth, discovering his ability to feed it ambient hatred at a young age. It was not until his middle school year that the Hatemonger entity first became tangible, however, during an incident which sent several students to the intensive care ward. Some years later, he came under the employ of the Xenon Corporation, recruited during an online outreach program to use registered metahumans as official superheroes to act as a safeguard for Neon City. Personality As stated, Captain McGoFuckYourself is a rather acerbic individual. Displaying very little care for others, he often goes out of his way to distress, humiliate, or otherwise antagonize as many people as possible, often resorting to petty vandalism and rampant displays of assholery. Due to this, he is a rather withdrawn individual, forming very few friends or allies even within the Xenon Corporation. In addition to his infamous hostility, he has also developed a very noted tendency to hit on virtually every female he comes into contact with. Whether this is another attempt to create the hatred required to feed the Hatemonger entity, or as a result of loneliness from a lifetime of actively pushing away others, is yet to be known. The Hatemonger Entity The entity referred to by Captain McGoFuckYourself as "Hatemonger" is still a subject for much inquiry. While it is undeniably linked to him on a number of levels, it still seems to exhibit its own individual personality and tendencies, showing an even greater lack of care for the safety or well-being of others. While McGoFuckYourself does not show active aggression towards others outside his dickish tendencies, Hatemonger has shown absolutely zero restraint in harming others on the few occasions it is left to its own devices. The exact size and form taken by Hatemonger is also subject to great variance, dependent on the ambient hatred. Hatemonger's personal capabilities are generally tied in with this as well, ranging from a human-shaped figure no larger than McGoFuckYourself, or what has been described as "a great and terrible juggernaut of destruction, fueled by Hate and spite" The amount of active control Captain McGoFuckYourself has over Hatemonger is also a highly debated subject. Hatemonger will follow his orders to an utmost degree, although there have been several noted examples of it disobeying him for its own personal agenda, the most noted being its rampage through the Old Landmar districts. Xenon Affiliation Despite his anti-social behaviors, Captain McGoFuckYourself is under employ of The Evolutionaries, the official Xenon superhero team tasked with the protection of Neon City. As one of several permanent members it is his duty to draw from Xenon's plentiful stock of metahumans to act as temporary, rotating members. As an Evolutionary, Captain McGoFuckYourself is often found patrolling Neon City. While he is technically supposed to be safeguarding the public as a whole, he often uses these patrols as an excuse to be a huge goddamn pain in everyone's asses. As with most of the other Xenon-employed meta-humans, Captain McGoFuckYourself lives within Xenon headquarters. Category:Teamlinked Category:Team 4